totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5
"Gargoyle's Judgement" is the 5th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Hank, Schaal, and Liza arrive at Whitechurch, a mostly lawless slum city, but no one will cooperate with them since they're military. That night, Schaal, seeing Hank's jacket still has a hole in it from where she shot him, mends it, reminding him how Elaine used to mend his clothes at the orphanage they grew up in. The next day, Liza takes them to a woman who was killed and crucified overnight and Hank recognizes she was killed by Topher, the Gargoyle Incarnate, not Cain. A young boy, Andy, who saw the murder, confirms it. Hank remembers how Topher's sense of justice and boundless will in defeating the Confederacy helped keep the rest of the unit going in the war. He eventually runs off and Shcaal goes after him. Lize leaves to handle other orders. After Schaal tells Andy she's an orphan and she thinks the Incarnates are still human, Andy walks off, stealing an apple. After seeing scars on his arm when she grabs his sleeve, Andy tells her Gargoyle killed his mother. Gargoyle appears in front of them suddenly, saying Andy will pay for his crime (stealing) with his life. Gargoyle leaps at the two and Schaal finds herself unable to shoot him, though Hank appears and tackles him. After damaging one of Gargoyle's wings with a Godkiller bullet, Gargoyle backs away, telling his Captain he has betrayed justice by fighting him and he will wait for him at an abandoned Church. Hank is left wounded from the skirmish. At the Church that night, Cain approaches Gargoyle. After failing to tempt him to simply kill every human in the area, as he will only kill evil ones, Cain gives him a Godkiller bullet and leaves. After Hank leaves, Schaal realizes her rifle is gone and that Andy must have taken it to kill Gargoyle himself. Hank enters the Church and manages to pin Gargoyle after a pitched battle; however, Gargoyle shoots him in the stomach with the Godkiller bullet. Andy arrives but misses his shot and is knocked aside. Schaal puts herself between Andy and Gargoyle, begging Topher to stop in vain. Hank uses the distraction to pull out the bullet from his stomach and attack Gargoyle from behind, shoving his hand through the latter's chest before executing him. Hank drops to his knees from his wounds and Schaal is captured in threads from the Spider Incarnate when she tries to run to him. She is then knocked out by the spider's venom. Cain approaches Hank, inviting him to a "party" tomorrow night, promising he'll give Schaal back if he comes. He leaves. Hank weakly calls after Cain before falling unconscious. In the post-credit scene, Lize stands with Claude Withers and the members of Coup de Grace, looking over Whitechurch. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Andy *Christopher Keynes *Theodore Sherman (flashback) *Daniel Price (flashback) *Beatrice (flashback) *Cain Madhouse *Miglieglia *Elizabeth Weezer *Claude Withers Anime Differences *Since the entire backstory of Hank's past is moved in the first episode, the conversation with Schaal and Hank with his past is moved to the hotel instead of during the train ride on their way to Whitechurch. However, Hank mentioning parts of his backstory still exists. And since the conversation is moved, Hank and Schaal riding the train was omitted. *Andy stealing Schaal's bag was omitted. Also, the boy was given the name Andy. In the manga, he wasn't given a name. *Christopher killed the prostitute on-camera and crucify her corpse was added while in the manga, her corpse was on the ground. *Hank and Schaal following Andy through the slums was omitted. *Hank spotting Christopher flying out of the church was omitted. *Andy stealing the apple was changed to him stealing the apple while the owner is not looking whereas in the manga, he knocked over a basket of apples and stole one while putting back the apples. *Hank and Christopher's first fight was slightly shortened. Also, Hank did not fire his gun whereas in the manga, he fired it at Christopher. *Hank asking Schaal why she didn't fire was omitted. *Christopher's entire origin story where he met the priest was omitted. *Cain placed the Godkiller bullet on the table instead of giving it to Christopher. *The corpse of the villagers hanging inside of the church was new. This never appeared in the manga. *Hank charges and attacks the gargoyle that was standing on the table whereas in the manga, Christopher uses the gargoyle to attack Hank. Also, Christopher didn't use the gargoyles as decoys. *The second fight between Hank and Christopher was shortened and altered: Hank didn't use the spear in his werewolf form and Hank didn't tore off Christopher's left wing. *Christopher is still in his human form when confronting the thief in the anime whereas in the manga, he was still in his gargoyle form. *Christopher did not drag Hank into the next room. *Andy is still conscious after being kicked by Christopher. *The last blow to Christopher was altered to have Hank pierce through Christopher's chest instead of Schaal aiming and shoot his exposed weakpoint. *Hank did not shoot Cain. *Elizabeth uses her claw to make Schaal fall unconscious was added. This was not in the manga. *Hank and Cain's conversation was shortened. Trivia *For an unknown reason, any religious symbolism is not present in the anime while in the manga, there were a lot of religion symbolism present.